


Observation

by NickieMoot



Series: But Now, Heaven Knows [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieMoot/pseuds/NickieMoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curie asks her lovers to help her understand something about her synth body. The first step in any research is, of course, observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> If you want visual references on my f!ss check out http://solesurvivorsophie.tumblr.com/ and click the screenshots links at the top. This fic doesn't really focus on her personality or story very much since it's smut and from Curie's point of view, though! Enjoy your porn ★~(◠ω◕✿)

Everything made more sense for Curie when she thought about things in scientific terms. It was just so much easier for her to make sense of her thoughts and express what she felt that way. So it wasn't unusual when, after Nick and Sophie noticed something was bothering her, she asked for time to organize her thoughts before expressing what she needed.

A day later she came to them, seeming much calmer, with her proposal. They were in Sophie's house in Sanctuary, sitting around the living room after dinner. She was struggling with a topic that she has limited knowledge about, and she needs help researching it. It was so much simpler to think of it that way.

At least for her.

"Alright, let me see if I understood all that." Nick leaned back into the couch and quietly thanked the Institute for making him unable to blush. "You want to watch us have sex?"

Curie nodded. "That is correct."

Sophie, with her pale freckled skin, was not so lucky and flushed red enough for all three of them. "Honey, me and Nick haven't actually had sex with each other yet. I mean, technically you and I were together before Nick joined."

Curie looked between them from her armchair to the left of the occupied couch. "I must admit, everything I know about relationships do not include a third partner. I apologize if I am, how to say, making a faux pas?"

"No no, I just mean, well…”

Nick put a hand on Sophie's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "It'd be a new experience for all of us, I think."

Curie just looked confused. "With each other, perhaps, but you both have much more experience than me in general, non?"

"You've got us there," Nick admitted. "I remember how it's done from Nick's memories at least."

"Oui! And that is already more than I know. I only understand sex as part of the reproductive cycle, which is not very useful outside of a medical setting."

Sophie took a deep breath. "Alright, so this is part of trying to understand your new body, right? Trying to deal with, with urges and feelings?"

"Oui." Curie smiled and nodded her head.

"Why do you want to watch, then? Instead of participate?"

A hint of rose started showing in Curie's cheeks but she kept her head high. "I have thought about this quite a lot. The emotions and sensations of this body still sometimes overwhelm me, especially if I do not understand them. I admit, I am nervous. I know nothing about these feelings. It is quite different to read a scientific description of an emotional state and to actually experience it. I believe it would be much easier for me to observe first, like I do with any research."

Nick and Sophie looked at each other. Sophie, still red-faced, asked "Do you want to?"

"I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it."

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom then." Sophie stood, pulling Nick up with her. Curie hopped up energetically.

"This is so very exciting! Thank you both so much, my loves!" She kissed each of them briefly before leading the way to the bedroom.

The room was set up with a king sized bed on the far right wall, dressers and wardrobe across from the door, and a couple of plush chairs between the door and bed. Curie sat down on the chair closest to the bed and waited patiently. Sophie moved to sit on the bed, but Nick hesitated in the doorway.

"I suppose I should, uh, clear some things up before we start. This is going to be a one way street, if you know what I mean. You know I'm kind of a Gen 2, right?"

Curie shook her head a little. "I do not understand."

Sophie, however, seemed to get it immediately. "You don't have the, the anatomical parts for this. I thought you still felt pleasure, though?"

"I do, but I'm not going to get anywhere with it. No need for that feature, I guess, or I haven't found a way anyways. Not a lot of people lining up to bed the synth."

Curie hummed. "I think you are very handsome, my love."

That got a smile out of him. “And I still think the two of you are a little touched in the head for thinking so, but thanks.” He looked over to Sophie. “How do you want to start?”

“Just take off your coat and come kiss me.”

He shrugged the ratty old trenchcoat off and laid it over the other chair before making his way over to stand in front of Sophie, leaning down a bit to reach her. Curie always did love watching her two lovers kiss. They always paused, just for a second, letting their eyes flicker over each other’s faces. It started out light, no different than the kisses they shared every day. Sophie giggled as Nick brought a hand- always the left one- up to cradle the back of her neck and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. The giggles quickly died down though, leaving only the soft wet sounds of the kiss and quiet little hums of pleasure. When she turned her face away slightly to breath Nick moved down to kiss at her jaw and neck. He parted his lips and sucked right on the side of her neck and she moaned, loudly, surprising Curie.

“Oh! It is pleasurable to have one’s neck kissed? I did not know kissing was done anywhere but the face.”

Sophie huffed a small laugh. “Yeah, it’s always been a favorite spot of mine- Mmm!” She cut herself off when Nick moved down and nipped lightly. “Nick, that’s going to leave a hickey if you keep doing that.”

Nick chuckled against her skin. “You complaining?”

“You know I bruise like a peach. Just, go easy, okay?” Nick gave a noncommittal hum and moved to the other side of her neck, determined to suck and bite at least one mark on each side, apparently. Sophie’s eyes fluttered shut and she moaned again. “Ooh… okay, okay, that’s enough.”

Curie was a little confused. “Biting is pleasurable also? To do something that causes pain when the goal is pleasure seems counterintuitive.”

“It feels really good when it’s just a little bit. Like adding a little salt to make food sweeter.” She pushed Nick away and started unzipping her vault suit. Curie made an impatient hum but let it drop for now, sensing her lover’s attention was elsewhere.

The blue suit was pulled down to her waist. She was wearing a white bra, a simple pre-war style with flowers subtly embroidered around the edges. They had seen it before. Traveling across the wasteland forced closeness with your traveling partners, whether from lack of privacy in whatever makeshift camp they found or from inevitable injuries from fighting off everything that wanted to kill them, which was usually everything. A month ago Curie was undressing Sophie daily to clean a wound on her abdomen. A mirelurk had scratched her and while the wound was superficial, infection had managed to set in. None of them thought anything of her bra showing while Curie preformed medical assistance.

Perhaps the context changes things, Curie thought. Nick was staring at Sophie’s chest hungrily, like he had never seen it before, like it was a gift being unwrapped for him. She reached behind herself, unfastened the bra, and tossed it over the other side of the bed. Nick huffed out a quiet “damn” and reached out to cup her breasts in his hands.

“You like these played with?” Sophie nodded and hummed. “Lay down for me, doll.” She pushed herself back further on the bed and laid on her back. Nick kicked off his shoes, slipped off his tie, and laid down next to her on his side, propped up on his right elbow. He kissed her again, light and sweet. Then his mouth trailed kisses down her jaw, her neck, her chest. His left hand crossed over her abdomen and up to play with one nipple while his mouth closed over the other. Sophie moaned and rolled her head back.

Curie felt her face grow warm and flushed. There was a strange sensation low in her belly and between her legs. She made a mental note- physical excitement, possibly arousal, caused by observing… well, it wasn’t sex as Curie understood it. Nick was stimulating Sophie’s breasts and neither of them had made any move to touch her genitals yet. But it was undeniably sexual and Sophie was obviously getting sexually aroused from it.

She spoke up again. “I did not know breasts were involved in sex as well.”

Nick pulled his mouth off, sucking as he went and making Sophie gasp. “The whole body can be involved, depending on how you like it. It’s called foreplay.”

“Foreplay?” That was not a word Curie was familiar with.

“Yep. Gotta make sure she’s hot and wet before getting to the main act.”

Sophie brought one hand up to cover her face. “Nick, oh my god, don’t talk like that.”

He looked back down at her with a grin. His left hand was still rubbing and flicking at her nipple. “What, you embarrassed by a little dirty talk? Don’t you want me to tell you how I’m gonna get my mouth between your legs and see just how wet this is making you?”

Her hand moved to show her eyes go wide. “God, Nick, please,” she whined. He brought his hands down to her hips and she raised them up to help pull her vault suit the rest of the way off, taking her panties with it. She spread her legs and he settled down the bed on his stomach. He rubbed at her legs a moment and kissed the inside of her thighs. They were strong from all her running through the Commonwealth and her hips were wide and curvy- very pleasing to look at in her tight jumpsuit, in both Nick and Curie’s opinions.

He brought his left hand to her cunt first, feeling and teasing her lips. “You are wet, doll. That from the kissing, the breast play, or the dirty talk?” She laughed at his teasing and nudged his side with her foot to spur him on. He lowered his head and put his mouth on her, starting with broad and gentle swipes of his tongue. They both moaned.

Curie was still keeping mental notes of everything but was growing increasingly distracted as her own arousal grew. Her thighs rubbed together and her hips wiggled before she even realized what she was doing. She hadn’t realized simply watching would have this effect. Sophie gasped and arched her back at something Nick did, and Curie sighed out a quiet “Oh…”

Sophie looked over at her, breathing heavily but smiling. “You okay over- Mmm! Over there, Curie?”

“Yes, I think. I feel strange. I’m not sure what I should be doing about this, I was not expecting it.”

Nick glanced up and met Sophie’s eyes briefly. She looked back over at their audience of one. “Do you want to join? Or maybe stay over there and touch yourself?”

Curie’s face started to blush again. “I have tried that before with very little success. I think maybe I do not know how to do it correctly.”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

A hot, sharp feeling formed in Curie’s gut at the suggestion. “Ah, yes, I think, if you and Nick do not mind.”

Nick leaned up to look at her. The lower half of his face was covered in Sophie’s wetness but he didn’t seem to notice, or care. “Course not, Curie. Why don’t you get undressed and join us on the bed?”

Curie stood and began undressing, feeling a little embarrassed that both of her lovers were watching her so intensely. She got down to her underwear and bra and laid down next to Sophie, turned slightly on her side to face her. Sophie smiled and reached up to hold her cheek and bring her down into a kiss. They opened their mouths immediately and Curie couldn’t stop a small whine from escaping her when their tongues touched.

“Well if that isn’t the prettiest sight I’ve ever seen.” They broke apart to look down at Nick, who was still between Sophie’s legs and grinning like a fool. Sophie huffed and put a hand on the back of his head to coax him back down.

“Who told you that you could stop? I can multitask.” He chuckled and put his mouth back on her. Sophie sighed happily, then turned her attention back to Curie. “Scoot your hips up, towards me a little.”

Curie moved as directed, until she was laying on her side slightly higher on the bed. Her chest was now at about Sophie’s head level. It would be difficult to kiss like this but it became apparent that was not Sophie’s intention when her hand reached across herself, went between Curie’s legs and began to lightly rub at her over the underwear.

“Oh, Curie, you’re wet. I can feel it.”

Curie began to feel embarrassed again. “That is good, yes? The natural lubrication secreted during arousal?”

Nick snorted and lifted his head again. “Sweetheart, don’t use words like ‘secreted’ during sex.”

“Hush, you.” Sophie pushed his head back down, a little more forcefully this time. “Yes, Curie, it is. It will make it feel better for you, and, well. It makes me feel good to know we got you this aroused.” She put her hand back on Curie and continued rubbing. It felt wonderful, and yet the layer of cloth was keeping all the touches light and teasing. Without thinking about it Curie began to arch her hips toward Sophie’s hand to try and get more solid contact. Sophie took the hint before Curie could articulate what she wanted, and pulled her hand up to reach into her underwear from the waistband.

The touches grew more bold and Curie was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Sophie rubbed and massaged until she found Curie’s clitoris, which made Curie squeak in surprise. She alternated between rubbing up and down her lips and then coming up to press short strokes over the clit, then back down before it became too much. A pressure was building in Curie’s pelvis and she gasped and moaned openly. She was so distracted she hadn’t realized she closed her eyes until they shot open with a gasp when she felt Sophie kiss and suck at her neck.

Curie moaned and fluttered her eyes shut as she came. Her hips jerked and her muscles tensed sporadically. It felt like the pressure overflowed all at once, sending waves of warmth through her body, and as she came down it slowed to a gentle throb in her groin. She reached down to pull Sophie’s hand out of her underwear when it started to become overstimulating.

Sophie pulled her mouth away, looking up at her with lidded eyes. “God, Curie, that was beautiful.” She was panting hard and starting to make little movements with her hips. “I’m so close, Nick, please don’t stop.”

Curie looked down at their lover. The angle was much better than from the chair and she could better see what he was doing but it still wasn’t perfect. His mouth was pressed firmly against her and his left arm was down and moving back and forth. “I wish I could see more. I do not know how oral sex is performed.”

Sophie put her hand back on Nick’s head, this time just to hold on to. “He’s, oh, he has two fingers inside me and his tongue is flicking at my clit. It’s so good, Curie, I can’t-“ She gasped. “Yes, right there, oh!” She moaned, and whined, then shouted and began to shake. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her toes curled and her hips ground up into Nick’s face. He kept working at her through it, until she collapsed bonelessly. Then he gently pulled away and sat up on his knees.

“Well,” Nick huffed, “I think I’ll take that to mean I did a good job.”

Sophie chuckled, sounding tired and out of breath. “You sure did, sweetie.” She leaned up to plant a kiss on Curie’s face. “You too.”

Curie giggled. “But I did not even assist in your orgasm, my love.”

“Oh yes you did. Watching you come definitely helped. Now come cuddle me.” Curie happily wiggled herself into a comfortable position to latch onto Sophie’s side, but Nick stood off the bed and began walking out of the room. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ll be right back, hang on.” He called through the doorway. True to his word he was back not a minute later, his face dry and a couple of clean rags in his hands. “Just thought I’d do the gentlemanly thing and make sure we’re all cleaned up before you two pass out on me.”

Sophie groaned and reached out one hand, making grabby motions. “Oh you are too good for this world, honey. I definitely am not up for standing and walking anywhere for a while.” He handed her a rag and she rubbed the excess wetness off. Curie removed her underwear to do the same.

Curie made a confused little frown after they were done. “I didn’t realize sex was quite so messy.”

Sophie laughed. “Yeah, I usually change the sheets the next day. But I’m too tired to move now and cuddling afterward is a very important part of sex. Nick, come join us already.”

He flicked the lights off and walked back over to the bed. “Well scooch over then.” They wiggled around some more, with exaggerated groans of displeasure from Sophie, until there was room for Nick to slip into the bed behind Curie. He spooned her and laid his arm over her waist to touch Sophie’s stomach at the same time.

Sophie fell asleep very quickly after they settled in. Curie was surprised at how tired she was as well. There were a number of things about the experience that surprised her. Maybe she will get a journal out tomorrow and take notes. She quickly sorted the sensations she currently felt in her head- muscles relaxed, heartbeat slowing down from its previous quickened pace, and a euphoric and happy feeling. She understood now why many people found this particular sort of hormone rush so addictive.

Yet there were other emotional processes taking place as well, she realized. She felt safe and loved. Sophie’s soft body against her front and Nick’s solid one surrounding her from behind made her feel like this was exactly where she belonged in this moment. It was not intense but it felt extremely important, somehow. She was still getting used to having emotions and abstract, logic-less thoughts so it took her a few moments to even place the feeling.

She turned her head slightly. “Nick?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“You normally do not spend very long in bed, correct?”

She felt him shift behind her a bit. “Well, no, there’s no reason to. Even a full diagnostics scan and system repair doesn’t take all night.”

“May I ask you a favor? If it is alright with you, I want you to stay tonight. Is that selfish to ask? I am still trying to understand all of this and I think it is important. I do not know why.”

He chuckled, his breath playing with the hair on top of her head. “Sure, Curie. I can stay put. Sex can be pretty emotional.”

“Mmm.” She laid her head back down and sighed. “But quite worth it, I think.”

“Yeah. You’ll find a lot of the weird things humans do actually have reasons behind them, if you look hard enough.” He pressed a kiss to her head. “Good night, Curie.”

Curie smiled. “Good night, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might post more plot-focused fics about Sophie, including how she ended up in a polyamorous relationship with Curie and Nick. I guess posting the porn first is a little out of order but oh well. Comment if you enjoyed please! <3


End file.
